A method for controlling the thickness of a rolled strip on a mill train used in a rolling mill is known from the document DE 41 41 742 A1. This method is based on mass-flow control which is used to compute the output thickness of the rolled strip from the measured input thickness of the rolled strip as well the measured input and output speeds at the roll gap.
In particular the measurement of the rolled strip speed at the output of the roll gap has proven to be problematic since vibrations or a dirty measuring location or other measuring errors can interfere with the thickness control.